


Crazy Things

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: The Edge of Dawn [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Love, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hubert's having a bad day, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Ultimate Fighting Championship, protective Sylvain, sassy Bernadetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Byleth doesn't take too kindly to one of her students attempting to transfer out of her class.





	Crazy Things

“Alright everyone, class is dismissed for the day,” Byleth announced as she snapped the textbook in her hand shut signaling the end of another school day. “Remember next class there’s a ten page essay on Wyvern Knights due and a quiz on Tuesday morning.” Byleth watched as everyone began to break for the day, almost no one paying attention to what she was saying. 

She smiled softly as she began to pack her own bag, she couldn’t say she could blame their lack of attention. It was Saturday afternoon and the week had been a long grueling one. She was sure their minds were on dinner in the mess hall and the day off they would have tomorrow. Byleth herself was looking forward to the steak that was being served for dinner tonight, her stomach growling at the thought.

“Pro- Professor Byleth do you think I can speak with you for a moment?” Byleth’s thought of food was quickly cut off at the sound of Bernadetta’s voice. Glancing up she saw Bernadetta standing in front of her desk looking like she was ready to be sick.

“Of course you can,” Byleth said with a kind smile as she placed her bag down on her desk. “What can I do for you?” Bernadetta gulped and began to wring her hands nervously. Shifting from one foot to another she dropped her eyes to her feet and tried to gather up the courage to say what was on her mind. 

“Well it’s hard for me to say but...but...I don't know if I can do this!” She shouted spinning around quickly and hurrying down the aisle. Byleth smiled and folded her arms behind her back as she watched Bernadetta come to a halt. Byleth could hear her student whispering to herself but couldn’t quite make out the words. 

A moment or so passed before Bernadetta spun around and scurried back up to Byleth’s desk. Byleth smiled and remained quiet as she waited for Bernadetta to say what was clearly on her mind. 

“You can do this Bernie you can!” She whispered to herself. “This is important you can’t back out now.” Byleth hummed in agreement causing Bernadetta to jump. Bernadetta glanced up at her professor before dropping her eyes again.

“Professor this is super important,” Bernadetta said softly. “I really have to tell you this before the day ends.” 

“I’m all ears,” Byleth said softly. Bernadetta sighed softly and nodded before steeling herself over. Quietly she reached into her bag and pulled out a narrow slip of paper. Byleth’s good mood immediately began to drop as Bernadetta placed the slip onto her desk.

Byleth knew the look of a transfer slip well. She felt her mouth begin to dry as she reached forward and picked up the piece of paper. She read it quickly and saw Manuela’s signature written neatly at the bottom of the page.

“You want to transfer into The Golden Deer house?” Byleth asked with a frown. 

“I’m sorry!” Bernadetta cried, her lip quivering as she spoke. “Please don't hate me!” she exclaimed before spinning around and running towards the doors. Byleth snapped her eyes up from the slip and felt anger begin to uncurl in her chest.

“Edelgard!” She shouted her voice ringing off the classroom walls. “Don't let Bernadetta leave this classroom.” She commanded knowing that Edelgard’s own speed far surpassed her own. She barely finished her sentence before she saw a blur of color speeding by. 

Bernadetta was almost at the door but there was something to be said for Edelgard when she was determined to do something. She quickly sprinted past Bernadetta and came to a stop in front of the doorway slamming the doors shut. 

Bernadetta squeaked and stopped dead in her tracks as Edelgard turned and planted herself firmly in her spot. Everyone’s attention was now on Bernadetta and Edelgard not sure what was happening as no one had been paying attention to the conversation going on between Byleth and Bernadetta.

“What is going on?” Ferdinand asked watching as Byleth came around her desk and began to march towards the back of the classroom. “Why is Edelgard blocking the door?” 

“Are you really going to cut and run on me like that?” Byleth demanded her tone sharp as she stalked towards her student. “After everything, I thought we were closer than that. The very least you could do is give me an explanation.” 

“An explanation for what?” Ingrid asked with a frown. She was standing with Felix and Sylvain by their desk looking just as confused as everyone else. 

“Are the rest of us allowed to leave?” Dorothea asked with uncertainty. 

“No,” Byleth snapped as she came to a stop in front of Bernadetta. The smaller girl cried and quickly scrambled underneath the nearest desk.

“Please don't kill me!” she begged as she hid her face in her hands.

“What do you mean we aren’t allowed to leave?” Felix barked, placing his hands on his hips as he glared at his professor. 

“I mean you aren’t allowed to leave,” Byleth hollered returning Felix’s glare back to him. “The moment Edelgard opens those doors Bernie is going to go run out and go hide without giving me an answer to my question. So, until I find out the information I want no one is leaving.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Felix shot back. 

“I have a date in five minutes!” Dorothea cried.

“So do I,” Sylvain added. “Please Professor it’s really important that I meet up with this woman!” Byleth shook her head and ignored the pleading of her other students as she turned to look back at Bernadetta who was sobbing and shivering underneath the desk. 

“This is not fair!” Ferdinand said.

“I don't want to stay here all afternoon,” Linhardt moaned. Byleth’s ire grew as a chorus of similar complaints went up around her. She darted her eyes over to Edelgard and the lovers locked eyes, an understanding passing between them.

“If you’re all so inclined to leave then test your luck against Edelgard,” Byleth snapped. “But unless someone can manage to move her, then she isn’t leaving that spot and no one is leaving this class.” Edelgard flipped her hair as Byleth issued the challenge, her eyes immediately going to Felix as he began to approach.

“We have to brawl to get out of class now,” Dorothea said sounding disgusted by the notion. “This is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Well I agree with the sentiment Dorothea,” Hubert began as he slinked towards his master. “I’m sorry to say that no one is leaving until Lady Edelgard sees it fit.”

“And I won’t see it fit until the Professor wills it,” Edelgard said making herself clear.

“Sycophant,” Felix spat. 

“You heard Professor Byleth,” Edelgard said a slow smile slid across her face. “Come test your luck.”

“I don't need luck to beat you.”

“A prayer perhaps.” Edelgard taunted causing Felix to shout and charge towards her. Byleth paid no mind as the fight broke out behind her. Kneeling down Byleth tried to calm herself down, already she knew her anger had worked up Bernadetta even worse than before and despite the way she was currently acting towards the rest of her class the last thing she wanted was for one of her students to leave. At least not without giving her a reason first.

“Bernadetta, why in the world do you want to transfer out of my class and into the Golden Deer House?” Byleth asked as calmly as possible. 

“Oh I dunno maybe because Manuela doesn’t hold her students hostage and force them to fight her girlfriend and her girlfriend's cuckold in order to get out!” Sylvain bellowed jumping out of the way as Felix came tumbling down the aisle.

Ingrid shouted as she watched him hit the professors desk _hard_. Without thinking she charged forward and raised her fist to Edelgard. The house leader easily dodged before burying her fist into Ingrid’s stomach causing the other girl to double over.

“I’m next!” Caspar hollered with glee.

“I am not understanding this training exercise,” Petra said with a frown. “But I will go forward with all I have!” She exclaimed running forward as well. Byleth continued to ignore the chaos as she focused on Bernadetta. 

“Come on, I know I was a little gruff early but talk to me,” Byleth asked feeling her stomach twist. 

“I want to focus on my training more,” Bernadetta cried. “Please don't be mad I’m trying to take my archery more seriously.” Byleth narrowed her eyes at Bernadetta as Caspar was thrown across the room and Petra was thrown onto the desk Bernadetta was hiding under. It caused the younger girl to jump but not move. 

“Be serious,” Byleth said feeling her anger begin to return. She didn’t feel like now was the time for joking. Byleth felt close with all of her students but felt even closer to Bernadetta. Since meeting Bernie she felt as if she had to protect the younger girl not just from the world at large but herself as well. In that personal quest Byleth had learned a great deal of things about Bernie and felt closer to her because of it. She didn’t want her to leave and the idea tore her up inside. 

“I am!” Byleth sighed and shook her head. “Please don't hate me!” 

“Bernadetta I could never hate you,” Byleth said softly feeling her shoulders sag. “I just wish you would tell me the truth. I thought we were closer than this.” Bernie sniffed as she watched Byleth stand up. 

“I don't want you to be mad at me,” she whimpered just as Byleth stretched her hand out for her to take. Bernadetta hesitated for half a second before she wrapped her hand around Byleth’s and hoisted herself up. 

“I’m not,” Byleth said with a sigh. “I just don't want you to go. You’re such an integral part of the house, it won’t be the same without you.” 

Bernadetta sniffed before the dam broke. Launching herself forward she wrapped her arms around Byleth and buried her face into her chest. Byleth reached forward and wrapped her arms around Bernadetta holding her closely.

“What’s going on?” Edelgard asked her attention being pulled over to Byleth and Bernie. Ingrid took advantage of Edelgard’s distraction and swung her fist at Edelgard’s temple. Hubert, who had just kicked Caspar to the ground, snatched his hand forward and caught Ingrid’s fist before it could connect. 

“I’m in love with someone,” Bernadetta confessed as she tightened her arms around Byleth. “I- I- I’m sorry I know it’s a stupid reason to transfer but I can’t help the way I feel!” Bernadetta’s tear filled confession caused everyone in the room to freeze. 

“In love?” Dorothea gasped covering her mouth with her hands. 

“Are you serious,” Felix hollered. Bernadetta sobbed harder. 

“I’m sorry professor I know you don't want me to leave The Black Eagles,” Bernadetta whimpered. “But the person who I love...I need to be by his side always. I- I want to stay close so I can protect him and always be there to make him smile. I just...well...I’m just sorry.” Her last apology sounded so deflated. 

“Who is it?” Dorothea asked quickly making her way over to the pair. “Ignatz? Raphael?...Lorenz?” Dorothea was hesitant as she said the last name not wanting her disgust for the boy to be clear incase he was the person Bernadetta loved. 

“No,” Bernadetta shook her head.

“You can’t be serious,” Hubert laughed coldly. “Your crush is Claude? All of this over a boy who has no idea you exist.” Bernadetta let go of Byleth then and turned on her heels to _ glare _at Hubert. 

“He does know I exist!” She barked as a new feeling of courage swept over her. “For your information Claude and I train together every Sunday, we eat lunch together on Wednesdays, and skip rocks on Thursday! We go to the library on Fridays and pretend to study on Mondays.” 

“Whoa,” Caspar said as he pushed himself up to his feet.

“Love has made you brave,” Petra said with a smile. 

“And a fool,” Hubert said. 

“Are you and Claude dating?” Dorothea asked clapping her hands together. Bernadetta shook her head sadly and turned to look at her. 

“No we’re just friends.”

“Of course you are. That’s all you’ll ever be, be honest with yourself Bernadetta there’s no use in transferring,” Hubert shot back. “Once you’ve settled into The Golden Deer House and start running missions with them Claude will see all the training you two have been doing has gone to waste. He’ll never smile again when he realizes he’ll have to spend all of his time protecting you from yourself and the world around you. You’ll be nothing more than dead weight.” 

“That’s enough,” Sylvain shouted before anyone could react to Hubert’s harsh words. “You’re being cruel for no reason!” He added moving to stand beside Bernadetta as he spoke.

“Face it Sylvain, she’s batting out of her league.” Hubert said coldly. “I’m doing her a favor by slapping her across the face with the reality of the matter. This way she won’t waste her time chasing after someone who will never love her back.” 

“Well Hubert you would be the best person in the monastery to teach me that lesson!” Bernadetta shouted as tears streamed down her face. Silence fell over the classroom at Bernadetta’s words. They had never seen Bernadetta stand up for herself this way and to someone like Hubert no less.

“Good for you,” Sylvain said being the first person to break the silence. “Don't let that slimy bat walk all over you.” Hubert narrowed his eyes at both Sylvain and Bernadetta but held his tongue. He would deal with them later.

“Bernadetta, you do realize that love should go both ways.” Edelgard said causing everyone to look at her. “I admire this new fire within you and certainly I understand your want to transfer to be close with the person you love but apart of me has to agree with Hubert.” 

“Thank you Lady Edelgard.” 

“You shouldn’t be wasting all of your energy on someone who might not love you back,” she said. “If your only reason for transferring into The Golden Deer House is because you love Claude than you should only do it if you're sure that your devotion to him will be met tenfold.” 

“But...I’m not sure if he would ever look at me that way.” Bernadetta said sadly.

“Come on Bern!” Dorothea exclaimed. “You need to have more confidence in yourself, the boy is spending his entire week with you if that doesn’t scream interested then I don't know what does.” 

“It does sound like he wants to be by your side in the same way want to be by his,” Ferdinand said with an easy smile. 

“Claude is no fool and only one would let someone like you pass them by,” Byleth said kindly.

Bernadetta’s bottom lip began to quiver at all the kind words just a knock came at the door. Edelgard turned and opened it only to find the object of their discussion on the other side.

“Okay so what’s going on in here?” Claude asked with a curious look written across his face. “There's been all kinds of crazy noises coming from your guys classroom for the past quarter hour, is everything okay?”

“Professor Byleth made us all run a gauntlet to get out of here but besides that we’re good,” Sylvain said with a shrug.

“It was hardly a gauntlet,” Byleth muttered a blush adorning her cheeks.

“You guys are funny, I swear if I wasn’t Golden Deer’s house leader I would definitely transfer into this class,” Claude laughed his green eyes finding Bernie. His joking demeanor quickly fell away however as he saw her face. 

“Why are you crying?”

“Because...I…I...!” She squeaked before covering her face with her hands. Claude frowned and moved past Edelgard only coming to a stop when Bernie shouted. "I love you! There I said it!" Claude froze for a second as her words sank in.

“Geez I didn’t know loving me would be so upsetting,” Claude laughed.

“Claude I-” He said nothing as he reached forward and took her hand before slowly leading her out of the classroom in an attempt to gain some privacy.

“I can assume we can go now,” Linhardt said pushing himself up to his feet. “This has been exhausting.” 

“Agreed,” Ingrid muttered as Felix stalked over to her side.

“I think we’ve covered our training for the week,” Ferdinand laughed.

“You didn’t even fight,” Sylvain said with a smile as everyone began to drain out of the room. Byleth sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Soon only she, Edelgard and Hubert remained. 

“How do you feel?” Edelgard asked as she approached Byleth.

“Like shit,” Byleth admitted. “I don't like the idea of one of my students transferring.”

“I know but maybe it’ll be for the best,” Edelgard said. “Look how she spoke to Hubert, she wouldn’t have done that without Claude’s influence. He’s making her braver and if she really intends to focus on her training then she'll be able to master the bow faster with the The Golden Deer.”

“I suppose.” A thought occurred to Byleth and she looked up at her lover. “And how are you? I probably shouldn’t have asked you to brawl with everyone in class.” Edelgard chuckled and flipped her hair again as she spoke.

“Think nothing of it, it was a good test of strength for both me and them.” Byleth smiled and reached forward tucking a piece of Edelgard’s hair behind her ear.

“Not a hair out of place,” Byleth felt her sadness over Bernadetta’s inevitable departure from her class lessen for the moment as she beheld Edelgard with all the admiration in the world. “You continue to amaze me.” Edelgard beamed at the praise. Their brief moment however was interrupted as Hubert cleared his throat.

“Lady Edelgard we really should be heading to the mess hall for dinner,” He said with a frown.

“Of course,” Edelgard said with a nod. “Care to join us my teacher?” Byleth shook her head.

“You two go ahead, I have some work to do still.” Edelgard nodded and said her goodbyes as she and Hubert left. Byleth left soon after and as she made her way to her dorm she caught a glimpse of Claude and Bernadetta standing in a corner embracing tightening and she couldn’t help but smile.

Whatever else may happen, she couldn’t help but feel happy for her student.

That Monday Byleth’s spirits had only worsened as she entered her classroom. Her students were already there and as Byleth walked up the aisle she was shocked to see Bernadetta sitting in between Caspar and Linhardt as she always did. Byleth’s immediate reaction was to look over at Edelgard but the younger girl slightly shook her head. This was not her doing. Byleth had to fight a smile as she began her lecture. Once she was finished she had everyone come up and hand in their papers. Bernadetta was the last one to hand hers in.

“So?” Byleth asked trying not to sound too happy. She didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“Well. Claude and I talked and we’re going to try out a relationship together,” Bernadetta said her ears turning light pink as she spoke the words quickly. 

“That’s great.”

“Yeah. But the thing is, I was thinking about it all of yesterday and I don't think I have to transfer into The Golden Deer house.” Byleth chewed her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling. “I love Claude but he doesn’t need me to protect him and...well he told me that just the thought of me makes him smile! and- well I just don't think I’m ready to leave your class yet.”

Byleth let out a small cheer and pulled Bernadetta into a tight hug. 

“Professor please!” Bernadetta squealed. 

“I can’t help myself,” Byleth said with a smile. “I’m so happy you’re deciding to stay.” Bernadetta smiled and pulled away from her teacher.

“I’m happy to,” Bernadetta whispered. “I’m not sure if there’s much more to say so I think I’m going to head out now. I’m meeting Claude in the mess hall for dinner.” Byleth nodded and waved goodbye.

“Have fun kiddo,” she called as Bernie headed out of class. 

“I will, I'll see you in class tomorrow Professor!” It was music to Byleth’s ears.


End file.
